zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Archives/Will
Base Stats Strength 100 Health 120 Skill 15 Speed 5 Magic 150 Mana 35 Current Stats Level: 5 Strength 100 Health 120/120 Skill 25 Speed 15 Magic 150 Mana 17/35 Fatigue points: - Def. Mod: Speed Mod: EXP: 457/1000 ---- Abilities Combat/Movement 1.Basic Weapon Proficiency: Improvised Weapons 2.Advanced Weapon Proficiency: Technology 3.Master Weapon Proficiency: NES Zapper Other 1.Basic Magic: Earth 2.Basic Magic: Logic 3.Basic Magic: Solar 4.Basic Magic: Nature 5.Basic Magic: Order 6.Improved Magic: Logic 7.Improved Magic: Solar 8.Improved Magic: Order 9.Improved Magic: Nature 10.Advanced Magic: Logic 11.Advanced Magic: Solar ---- Equipment *Signature Weapon **NES Zapper be unequipped ***The classic NES Zapper, it is a special one-of-a-kind Game and Watch edition that Will found in a fleamarket. ****Special: Increases magic damage 50% for bolt spells when channeled through the gun. *Armor **H4><><0|2 Shirt: His pride and joy, this shirt diffuses blows from magic across its surface to prevent damage. e ***4/4 Magic Armor *Items *Flash Drive **A drive of his own design that holds 100 gb of data. A little big, but useful. *Modified PDA **A PDA he uses to connect to other systems on the go. *Foldable keyboard **A foldable keyboard for his PDA. *Lucky Charm **A Good Luck charm Atomsk gave to him when they first met. ---- Spells *Basic Magic **Order *** Natural Order. Restore a person's body to homeostasis. Cures physical ailments. 7MP; cures any non-stat debuff (Includes the virus /if/ the person was just infected.) Curing the virus must be done within Magic/100 hours. **Nature ***Nature's Revenge. Vines grow through an object, weakening its structural integrity. 6-14MP based on amount of plants in the area, reduces hardness and health of structures. **Logic ***Numbercruncher. Half magic as a bonus to Mathematical skills. 4 MP. **Earth ***Fertile Earth. Make Magic/10 cubic feet of dirt high in nutrients. 12MP. **Solar ***Solar Flare. Blinds for 2d6+2*Magic% targets hit, -halfmagic to spot checks and accuracy checks. This goes down by 20 every minute/round of battle. 7 MP. *Improved Magic **Order ***Dispel. 10MP. As Natural Order, but removes buffs. Requires a Magic VS Magic check. Will gets a +40 for every buff the target has. **Nature ***Earth's Bounty. Make any fruit +Magic% bigger as long as they are on the plant. Stresses the plant. 4-20 MP, depending on the plant size. **Logic ***Numbereater. 3/4 magic as a bonus to Mathematical skills. 8 MP. **Solar *** Hazard Containment. Create a barrier that protects from radiation. 10 MP for bubble effect, 5 to sustain every 10 minutes. 6 MP for single person effect, 3 to sustain for 30 minutes. *Advanced Magic **Solar ***Irradiate. Make something radioactive. User and allies are safe as long as user is in presence of material. 8 mp. **Logic ***Probability. Pick 1 target. You get a +Magic to hit and dodge that one target. 6MP to start, and 4MP to sustain each round; can't be used first 3 rounds of combat. Skills *Computer Technology; Level 12 **Computer Building; Level 20 **Hacking; Level 20 **Programming; Level 20 **Research(Digital); Level 18 *Mechanical; Level 8 **Electronics; Level 20 **Robotics; Level 20 *Domestic; Level 0 **Plant care; Level 1 Background Will's just a run-of-the-mill programmer and hacker. He appears to be a lazy guy, but when he gets the proper motivation to do something, he does it to the best of his ability...which is usually excellent when it comes to electronics. He's not that fast, but his hands are just as skilled with electronics as Atomsk's are with a gun. Food Preference *Liked foods **Doritos Cool Ranch **BK Burger Shots *Hated foods **BBQ potato chips **Coconut Memos